vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tengaku
Tengaku (天樂) ist ein Song von Yuuyu-P und wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Der englische Titel lautet Music of Heavens. Hintergrund Das Lied wurde erstmals am 12. August 2009 hochgeladen; und die zweite originale Rin Arbeit von Yuuyu-P. Es ist auch einer seiner bemerkenswertesten Songs mit über 1.000.000 Views auf dem Laufenden; andere bekannte Werke "Shinkai Shoujo" oder "Clover Club" die von Hatsune Miku gesungen wurde. Yuuyu-P's vorherige Rin Originalarbeit; "Bird of Paradise", hat ähnliche Punkte wie bei dem Song "Tengaku" und es kann sein ,oder auch nicht, das die beiden miteinander verbunden sind (denn es ist von der gleichen Gruppe produziert, mit Yuuyu-P als Komponist und tamajam als Illustrator). Lyrics Japanisch= 青い時間　さよなら告げる 雨避けの傘は僕を抛（ほお）り捨てた 訪れてた　夏にも気付かずに 此処は何処だ　僕は誰だと　吼（ほ）える 終わりが無い、と　行き先を殺す 分かるはずが無い、と　景色を刺した 自分で築いた森の外に踏み出せずに 何故　歩き出さないの？ 何故　創り上げないの？ そうして何も始まらないまま 朽ちて腐り行く人を　屍を　超えて 今　打ち鳴らす衝動の刃が　世界を砕く 朝焼けが追いつく前に　ぐしゃぐしゃに割れた音で構\わない 天樂（てんがく）を 削れたピック　朽ち果てたギター いたずらに僕の扉を暴\く 通り過ぎた　秋がすぐそこまで 始めよう　無様な真実を　隠せ 何故　立ち止まっていたのか？ 何故　拒み続けたのか？ そうして悩み続けた先には 芽生え狂い咲く音を　帰り道　捨てて 今　打ち鳴らす衝動の刃が　世界を砕く 目が眩むほど美しい　泡沫（うたかた）に揺れた音で貫いて 天樂（てんがく）を 今　咲き誇る狂色（きょうしょく）の葉が　世界を飾る 朝焼けが追いつく前に　その核に触れた声を張り上げて 天樂（てんがく）を |-|Romaji= Aoi jikan sayonara tsugeru Amayoke no kasa wa boku wo hoori suteta Otozureteta natsu ni mo kizukazu ni Koko wa doko da boku wa dare da to hoeru Owari ga nai to yukisaki wo korosu Wakaru hazu ga nai to keshiki wo sashita Jibun de kizuita mori no soto ni fumida sezu ni Naze aruki dasa nai no? Naze zukuri age nai no? Sou shite nani mo hajimara nai mama Kuchi te kusari iku hito wo shikabane wo koete Ima uchi narasu shoudou no ha ga sekai wo kudaku Asayake ga oitsuku maeni kuja kuja ni wareta oto de kama wa nai Tengaku wo Kizureta PIKKU kuchi hateta GITAA Itazura ni boku no tobira wo abaku Toori sugita aki ga sugu soko made Hajimeyou busamana shinjitsu wo kakuse Naze tachido matte ita no ka? Naze kobami tsuzuketa no ka? Sou shite nayami tsuzuketa saki ni wa Mebae kurui zaku oto wo kaeri michi sutete Ima uchi narasu shoudou no ha ga sekai wo kudaku Me ga kuramu hodo utsukushii utakata ni yureta oto de tsuranuite Tengaku wo Ima saki hokoru kyoushoku no ha ga sekai wo kazaru Asayake ga oitsuku maeni sono kaku ni fureta koe wo hari agete Tengaku wo |-|Englisch= Blue time Says goodbye I tossed away the umbrella Visiting Unnoticed even in the summer "Where am I?" "Who am I?" I howl Because it is "endless" I kill the path Because it is "impossible to understand" I stab the scenery Outside of the forest that I built, without taking a step Why Won't you walk away? Why Won't you make anything? And so while nothing begins The rotting, decaying Corpses Are overcome Now The blade of my urge to strike out Breaks the world Before the morning catches up With a cracked and broken sound A meaningless heavenly song The chipped pick And decayed guitar As a prank, they reveal my door While passing time It's almost become fall Let's begin The unsightly truth; Hide it Why Were you stopping? Why Did you continue to refuse? And so before worrying any more The sound that begins to go crazy Throw away The path home Now The blade of my impulse to strike out Breaks the world Beautiful enough to blind And piercing through the foam A heavenly song Now The blossoming blade of teaching Decorates the world Before the morning catches up Raise your voice that touches the soul A heavenly song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Yuuyu-P Kategorie:Hall of Legend